My lil' King
by I.am.Kinure
Summary: Ichigo gives his inner hollow a name he will always remember. This inner hollow wanted Ichigo for so long, he shows up in ichigo's room and... -.- read to know. HichiIchi/ShiroIchi.


** My Little King.**

It's been over a year since I got a Zanpakuto and this inner hollow. Then, after my fight with Aizen, my powers were lost... but, for some reason I can still see Old man Zangetsu and that Inner hollow. 'Sigh. Never thought life can be so boring when you lose your powers.' My family was out on vacation without me since I still got school. I went to sleep, after I was sick of laying down doing nothing but looking at the ceiling.

"Ichigo... Ichigo..." Someone's calling me, but who? It was so familiar... "Ichigo!"  
"Huh?! What..? Oh.. It's just you Old man Zangetsu.. What's up?"  
"How come you came falling down the sky instead of popping up somewhere on the skyscaper? "Oh, uh. I'm not sure."

"Heh! What's with da' pathetic face? Eh? King." It's that inner hollow...  
"You.. Oh...! You jut made me remember something."  
"And tha' is?"  
"You don't have a name do you?"  
"So?"  
"I thought I might give you one." I suggested.  
"That might be interesting." Old man Zangetsu agreed.  
"Hmm... how 'bout, Shirosaki Hichigo?" Zangetsu smiled. And Hichigo just laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Ah.. Nothin"  
"If you didn't like it, then you shouldv'e said so." I left my inner soul of mine and woke up. 'What's wrong with him? I guess he thought it was childish. I shouldn't have named him then.'

* * *

**-In Ichigo's Soul- Hichigo's POV-**

"He gave me a name..."  
"Are you happy? Then, why'd you laugh?" asked Zangetsu.  
"Eh... Not good at expressin' it."  
"Your as same as ever."  
"Shaddup." It was silent until I blurted out somethin'.  
"Oi, Zangetsu."  
"Yes?"  
"Ya know wha' I want?"  
"What's that?"  
"My lil' King." I smirked.

* * *

**-Outer World-Ichigo's POV-**

Silent once again.. Hoping something might happen or show up. I figured I'd go walking somewhere. I went into my closet to get a jacket or so, until someone from behind showed up and wrapped their arms around my body.

"My lil' King~" No mistake i knew that person. It has to be Hichigo, but how?  
"Gah! Hichigo! How'd you get out of my body?!"  
"Secret." He said blunty.  
"Get off me! And why are you wearing my school uniform?!"  
" 'Cause I wanna."

**-Hichigo's POV-**

He looks irritated. Ah. well. Nothing I can do 'bout it anyways.' I took his hands and pinned him on the bed.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" I touched him where his penis was located. "nh!"  
"Heh!"

**-Third Person POV-**

Hichigo started to lick Ichigo's neck and slowly went down to his chest. Ichigo check's were bright red. He made a little moan escape from his mouth. Hichigo played his nipples and continued to go down even more. "Ahh..! N-not there..."  
"Heh! Your already dis hard?" Their clothing were already off and thrown somewhere on the ground.  
"S-shut up.." Hichigo sucked Ichigo's penis harder and harder. "S-stop.. Shiro..!" Ichigo moaned harder and louder and let out precum in Hichigo's mouth. Hichigo swallowed it, making Ichigo a bit surprised. "Shiro...!" Ichigo saying 'Shiro' wanting Hichigo to want him more! "Shiro.. In.."  
"As you wish, my lil king!" Hichigo thrust his penis inside of Ichigo's ass.  
"Ah! nhh~!"

**- Ichigo's POV-**

'Shiro's penis... feels so good..!' I jumped up and started to hod on to Shiro's back. Making scratch marks. Hichigo thrust in and out of me harder and faster. "M-more..! Shiro..! I c-can't hold.. I can't!"  
"Cum as much as ya want king!"  
"Shiro..! nnh! Cum i-inside me..!" Hichigo did and we both fell down exhausted. We ended it with a little kiss. "Yer so cute, king." I think that's what he said I wasn't sure, since my eyes were blur and I couldn't hear much before I passed out.

* * *

**-Next Day- Hichigo's POV-**

Ahh, shit. The bright sun was way to bright. Oh, forgot to go back to my lil kings soul yesterday. I guess, I can still hang 'round. I looked at my strawberry sleepin' so defencelessly, ain' knowin' wha' might happen ta 'im. I put on some of Ichigo's clothes. He woke up an' stretched out 'is arms half way until he felt a sore on his back bottom. "Ya 'ave a nice sleep?"

"No. Thanks to you my body hurts."  
"Oh? My fault eh?"  
"Who's da one dat start to yell shit like, 'Shiro! Inside me!' huh?" As I said that Ichigo's face became all red as a tomato.  
"Shut up! Go back!"  
"Wha' if I don' wanna?"  
"I'll fucking make you!"  
"With dat body of yers?" He got even more redder. " Jus' jokin' I'll go in a bit."  
"Fine." He then runs to the bathroom and showers. After he came out of course I'm still there. "Thought you said you were leaving. Ah, well. Shiro, go get something to eat or drink while your here."  
"I'm a inner hollow remember? I don' eat nor do I drink."  
"Oh, yeah. That's right."  
"Tch."  
"I gonna go out now, so hurry up and leave."  
"Yeah, Yeah. Yer such a bore king."  
"Stop calling me king. Call me by my name. And I'm not a bore!"  
"Fine, then. Ichi~." "S-shut up."

* * *

**It's One chapter long -.-' Sorry... Hope you like though! :)**


End file.
